creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Father Malone
The following information was disclosed by a Bishop who remains in isolation at Devil Lake Sanitarium. The same Bishop sold out Father Malone for setting fire to a Wicca Covenant and killing some of its members. This was not an unwarranted attack, this was because the members took the lives of his young wife and 4-month-old son in cold blood. So his actions for committing arson was with reason. Every day, Malone could not get over the death of his infant son Isaiah. He could only cradle his child in his arms when visitations from his departed wife Ashley happen in his sleep. He will never get over the loss of the two people he held close to him. Even after 66 exorcisms, mostly all of them being botched, the exorcised spirits have taken residence in him and turned him into an inhuman ghoul, despite the fact that he speaks and behaves normally most of the time, but anyone who crosses him, his voice, along with those he exorcised, speak all at one time, all malicious spirits. Bishop Lynn commented on why he reported Father Malone for burning the Wicca Covenant down to the ground. He said, and I quote, "I really didn't see any need in him doing what he did. When he admitted that the high priestess killed his wife and son, I really should've believed him. But I didn't, it was my Alzheimer's. My memory's been so deteriorated, that's why I decided to admit myself here. My granddaughter Jennifer Lynn was one of the victims in the burning. I do remember however that she exhumed the grave of Malone's first love and vandalized her grave site, so his motives for homicide and arson were justified. If I had listened to him and believed him, he wouldn't have been convicted. I think I am to blame for this." As I continued to record more information with my tape recorder, the Bishop said that Father Malone never hurt children or those who are of the Christian faith. Even for those who prefer to go as they were to church, not dress in suits and dresses. Father Malone agreed that people dressing for church was really stupid and he always enjoyed people dressing in regular street clothes. God only cares about the person, not what they wore. That's what he abided by. I was shocked to discover that not counting the Wicca Covenant burning incident of 1996, Father Malone has killed a total of 176 people over a course of 14 years. People he believes that have transgressed the laws of God, punishing and slaughtering sinners, Muslims, Buddhists, Atheists, Pagans, Wiccans, Laveyan Satanists, etc. It was also rumored to believe that Father Malone was so sadistic, brutal, and evil, that even Satan denied him access into hell. Malone was that much of a tyrant. As the near-90-year-old Bishop was about to finish up, he pulled something out of his KJV Bible. It was a photo of Father Malone. Posing with a Gothic sword and looking like a bad ass. He said this was supposed to be a gift for the church youth group but never got around to give it to them. But one thing I noticed about the primate (Bishop/head priest) of The Resurrection & The Life Episcopal Church. The long-forgotten Olin Mills photo of Father Malone showed his eyes going from Jade to glowing red... and on the center of his forehead was where someone tried to do away with him by exposing him to a crucifix faded into view... Category:Demon/Devil Category:History Category:MrAngryDog